Josie Vernon
Name: Josie Vernon Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Spirit Club, Collecting various CD's, concert hopping, and hanging out with her best friend, Sierra Manning. Appearance: Josie is a very unique looking individual, always making a point to try and look different than everyone else, while still maintaining an attractive sense of style. In general, she indulges in the 'scenester' lifestyle. Bright make-up, dyed hair, and multi-colored outfits describe Josie's style to a T. She's very tall, about 5'8, and that's without heels. She isn't extremely thin, but she isn't plump or overweight either. Simply average, she weighs about 130 pounds, give or take. Josie's skin is very fair and sunburns quite easily. To maintain a porcelain look to her skin, she tries to avoid situations that would cause her skin to burn or tan. Josie was born with light brown hair, but prior to her senior year, she dyed it fire engine red, claiming that brown was simply far too boring and mundane for her. As her hair stands now, it is very long, straight, and thick, going about to her waist in soft tresses that naturally wave (she usually straightens her hair every morning). She has a black and red-dyed coon tail that hangs right by her left eye and thick side bangs that brush just above her bold red dyed eyebrows. Josie has a petite nose, a square shaped face, and slightly large, wide-set green eyes. She's always seen wearing a full face of make-up. She wears an ivory colored foundation and her lips are always dabbed in red lipstick, matching her dark hair. She wears black eyeliner, huge fake eyelashes, and a different colored eyeshadow every day, usually coordinating with whatever top she's wearing. Her favorite color of eyeshadow is red, and she wears it often. It isn't difficult to see what her favorite color is. Josie's clothing style varies greatly. Usually she wears brightly colored tops and pants, but sometimes she'll wear something more on the formal side, like blouses and heels. But on most of her outfits is one single motif: Skulls, skulls, and more skulls. Most of her clothing articles have some sort of skull on it, and she loves it. She thinks they're absolutely adorable and fierce. To accentuate that, she has a tattoo of a smiling skull right on her chest, just above her cleavage. She loves wearing low-rise shirts to show it off. Aside from her tattoos, she also has a few piercings. She has snake bites, a helix piercing, an anti-helix, a septum piercing, and a tiny diamond stud on the right side of her nose. Biography: Josie Vernon has lived in St. Paul her entire life, growing up with a rather large family. She has a mother, a father, an older brother, two older sisters, and a younger brother. They were a well-to-do family with both of her parents working fairly decent jobs. Her mother was a receptionist at a banking union and her father was a robotic engineer. The Vernon family had a pretty large home and enough money to send three kids to college, with money left over for the remaining two children. Josie is the fourth child to be born in the Vernon family and the third female sibling, much to her brother's dismay. She grew up as a fairly normal child with average intelligence. Nothing out of the ordinary, though she was a bit spoiled since she was the youngest child. Her siblings would often taunt and tease her for fun, the whole generic older sibling thing, which caused Josie to acquire a very hardened and serious personality. She took their teasings far too seriously and would often lash out at her siblings or scream and cry. Going through elementary school was a little tough as Josie didn't have too many friends. She was often very abrasive, harsh, and roughly opinionated. She thought that most games were childish, like hopscotch and tag, and very rarely joked around. During recess and break, she was commonly seen sitting on the bench, scowling in distaste. In general, she wasn't the most pleasant person to be around. Josie's number one goal was to be popular one day so she often tried dressing up in her best clothes and getting along with the more well-liked kids. Unfortunately, this proved to be futile since Josie was just a little too serious and severe for the popular crowd. As she got into her teenage years, her personality just got worse. She was an extremely dramatic, whiny girl who was often very selfish. It was around these times that her mother became pregnant with her younger brother. After the baby was born, Josie felt like her life was spiraling out of control. Aside from being disliked at school, she was now no longer the baby of the family. She was simply the middle child. Not the oldest and not the youngest. With no one else to turn to, she decided to confront her older siblings for help in making friends. Josie had never really gotten along with her siblings - They just seemed so different from her. They were always listening to rock bands on their stereos, going to late night concerts, hanging out with various boyfriends and girlfriends, and not to mention the mass amount of piercings they adorned on their bodies. Prior to her teenage years, Josie even found her older siblings a little frightening. It was around this time that the term "scene" became familiar to the girl, and Josie decided that she would become just like her siblings. Maybe this way, she would finally have some friends. Josie wasn't completely friendless. She had a few close knit friends, mostly girls that she knew from kindergarten. By the time that middle school came around, these friends were long gone and forgotten. It was around this time that Josie started emerging herself in the scenester lifestyle, much like her siblings before her. She started dressing in her sister's old outfits, began attending concerts, and even listened to her siblings' old CD's. She was also attempting to working on her personality a lot, struggling to become more social and less crude. By 7th grade, Josie's style was a little more prominent. She had made friends with various other scenesters and goths, started wearing a little make-up and even got a few ear piercings. By 8th grade, she had forged a few more friendships and was no longer irritatingly harsh and crude. She had become more well-liked and social, although occasionally she'll revert back to being rude and abrasive without even meaning to. It's simply a facet of her personality that she'll probably never grow out of. When Josie started attending high school, she became a little more serious about her school work since she knew that college was in just a few short years. She toned down on attending so many concerts, though she just couldn't deny the urge to get a few more facial piercings and even a cute skull tattoo. She thought that the rest of her high school life would simply go by uneventfully until she met a new transfer student named Sierra Manning. Josie met this girl during a meeting at the school spirit club her freshman year. Sierra was very cheerful and perky, everything that Josie wasn't. In a way, they completed each other. During the years that followed, the two become absolutely inseparable, basically joined at the hip. They were always having sleepovers, attending concerts together, and listening to music. Nothing could be better in their friendship and in Josie's life. Her high school experience wasn't so boring anymore. Ever since making her new friend, Josie has basically forgotten about college and working hard in school. School just seemed so irrelevant to her after having a best friend by her side. Though her grades were slipping, Josie just couldn't do anything about. She finally had the perfect friend and nothing would come between them; not even homework. As senior year rolled around, Josie realized that the two were tighter than ever. The two made eventual plans to attend the same college next year. It was a mutual agreement, as they could never be apart from each other for long. In the friendship, Josie usually takes on the role of being the protective friend and bodyguard, since Sierra is quite a bit smaller than Josie. At concerts, she always makes sure that Sierra won't be trampled on or hurt and if anyone ever threatens the two of them, Josie will use her harsh demeanor to set things right. Advantages: Josie is not a push over and would be able to easily intimidate someone with her harsh demeanor if the situation called for it. When she trusts and befriends someone, she frequently assumes the protector role and looks out for their best interests, no matter what they may be. Josie can be very courageous and calm - she won't easily lose herself to petty emotions like anger or betrayal. Disadvantages: Josie may look tough, but she's a little mushy on the inside, so to speak. Though she attempts to portray herself as tough, she can fall apart at the seams if something truly terrible happens. Josie hates looking weak and covers this up with an apathetic, pessimistic attitude. Josie is also not physically strong and has absolutely no experience in self defense. Designated Number: Female student no. 060 --- Designated Weapon: An Invitation to Danya's Birthday Party Conclusion: Happy Birthday to meeee.... Happy Birthday to Meeee.... Well G060, you have to survive now. Otherwise, how ever will you attend my very own party? Of course, there's always the chance some other enterprising student will attempt to take it from you, and nobody's allowed in without an invitation. Remember to bring a gift. I would be very disappointed if you forgot to bring a gift. Oh, and don't worry. There will be enough cake and ice cream for everyone. The above biography is as written by ZombiexCreame. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: ZombiexCreame Kills: Sierra Manning, Morgan Leftowitz Killed By: Suicide via gunshot Collected Weapons: None Allies: Sierra Manning Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *In April '11 Josie won the BKA for killing Sierra Manning *Josie's killing of Sierra was shown to the abducted class in the V5 prologue Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Josie, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Sparse *The Alibi *I Know Where The Summer Goes *Book pick up V4: *We Are The Sleepyheads *It's hard to walk tall when you're small *But I Might Die Tonight *Down the Road, Not Across the Street *In My Restless Dreams *You Are On A Rock Floating Through Space *this topic contains serious koch *Float *Glitter & Rot Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Josie Vernon. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Josie is a tricky character to talk about. So much of what goes on with her is understated, and a lot of it springs from pregame. I think, in fact, that Josie is one of the few characters where pregame is pretty essential, because it wonderfully sets her up as a realistic, believable, relatable character. Josie's a normal girl in the best sense of the word, and Sierra is her constant friend and cohort. This is key because as soon as they two hit the island, it becomes very clear that something is wrong. Josie quickly begins to change. As soon as the two decide that they're not going to just die, it's a downhill spiral. While Sierra is unable to come to terms with the game, often falling into denial or shutting down, Josie is the pragmatic one, the one who realizes just how much trouble they are in and how likely they both are to die. Josie spends her time trying to care for Sierra, while also dealing with the fact that her best friend's boyfriend is now a competing factor for her attention. In some ways, SOTF is the backdrop to a story that's really more about the dissolution of a friendship. Josie becomes strained trying to watch out for Sierra, and increasingly becomes frustrated at her friend's inability to cope with the island. This culminates in an excellent scene in which Josie convinces herself that she is doing Sierra a favor by smothering her, and the horror of her realization that she can never know if she did the right thing. After this, Josie loses her way and a bit of her mind. She has a few unfortunately slow threads, and I feel could have done a whole lot more, but what there is is quite good because it conveys just how lost Josie becomes without Sierra. Josie ends up making moves as if to become a player, but it never fits her well. Right after killing Sierra, she contemplates following her friend into death, and in the end, unable to find anything else to do with herself, she does so. It's sad, especially since, in the end, Josie turns out to have been no more suited for the island than Sierra. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students